


Двенадцать дней и одна ночь

by Deathfeanor



Category: Fade (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Медленно, верно и неотвратимо они влюбляются друг в друга.
Relationships: jon underdown/rui





	1. День первый: диван и табачный дым

Джон лежал на диване и спал сном младенца. Руи давно уже поражался, а временами и завидовал способности Джона отключаться практически при любых обстоятельствах: где лег, там и уснул — это про него на все сто процентов. Руи сидел у пульта и курил, глядя одним глазом в тексты новых песен, иногда что-то перечеркивал, иногда пробовал напеть мелодию. В студии были только они двое. Джон дрых без всяких угрызений совести, совершенно не думая о том, что Руи тоже не спал всю ночь, и диван тут только один. Мог бы хотя бы подвинуться. Эту мысль Руи отогнал как несуразную и покосился на Джона. От длинных ресниц на лицо его падала тень, что в сочетании с двухдневной щетиной производило странное впечатление. Большой рот будто бы не умещался на его лице: губы не то расплывались в улыбке, не то это Джон пытался скорчить страшную гримасу. На мощной, бычьей шее пульсировала жилка; размеренно поднималась и опускалась грудная клетка. Футболка задралась немного и открыла взору белый плоский живот; из-под ремня джинсов виднелся край нижнего белья. Руи окинул Джона скучающим взглядом и чуть не подавился сигаретой: Джону, судя по всему, снилось что-то очень и очень эротичное. Почему-то стало неловко, будто случайно заглянул в чужое окно и увидел сцену, которой свидетели не требуются. Джон пробормотал что-то во сне и повернулся на бок. Очень вежливо. Пусть скажет «спасибо», что они тут вдвоем: Кансей с Нориюки его неделю бы потом доставали дурацкими вопросами насчет его ночных видений, например. А вот Годо бы, небось, еще и карикатуру нарисовал. А Руи тактично промолчит и сделает вид, что ничего не заметил…

— Который час? — донеслось вдруг с дивана.  
— Можешь еще часок поспать, — отозвался Руи, закуривая в очередной раз.  
— Слушай, хватит дымить! — проворчал вдруг Джон. — Я из-за тебя без голоса останусь.

Руи хмыкнул, но сигарету затушил.

— Ладно, дива, побережем твой голос…

Ответа не последовало: Джон снова отключился. Руи мысленно выругался и послал всё. Какого черта Джон дрыхнет тут, как сурок, а ему даже покурить спокойно нельзя?! Он подошел к дивану и потряс Джона за плечо:

— Эй, чувак, хватит дрыхнуть! Другим тоже спать охота!

Джон повернулся к Руи, на мгновение распахнул глаза и схватил Руи за руку, резко потянул на себя. Руи и опомниться не успел, как оказался не только на диване, но и в крепких объятиях Джона. Джон сжал его, как ребенок — плюшевого медведя; у Руи даже дыхание перехватило. От лежавшего рядом тела веяло жаром, сквозь футболку чувствовались железные мышцы.

— Ты рехнулся совсем, что ли? — огрызнулся Руи, пытаясь вырваться.

Джон уже снова спал — так же крепко, как и пять минут назад, но хватки не ослаблял. Руи смирился бы с положением, но где-то через час должны прийти остальные, и не хватало еще, чтобы его с Джоном застали в столь двусмысленном положении. Повода этим доморощенным юмористам лучше не давать. Со словами «отцепись от меня, олух!» Руи двинул локтем Джону в живот; тот охнул и разомкнул свои железные лапы.

Считая инцидент исчерпанным, Руи вернулся на прежнее место и закурил, не считаясь уже ни с чьим мнением по этому поводу. Чертовски хотелось спать.

Джон проснулся минут за пять до назначенного для репетиции времени; потер сонные глаза. Потянулся, отчего футболка чуть не треснула по швам, и снова попросил Руи не дымить. Просьба была проигнорирована. Джон понял, что его мнение по данному вопросу никого не волнует. Он еще раз потянулся запустил пальцы в волосы, пытаясь таким образом придать им хоть какое-то подобие прически. Со сна он был похож на кота — этакого хулиганистого, поджарого дворового кота. Он и щурился на свет как-то по-кошачьи.

— Воды нет? — спросил Джон осипшим голосом.

Руи молча подал ему бутылку с водой, случайно коснувшись на долю секунды его пальцев. Джон пил жадно, большими глотками; несколько капель попало на футболку и на шею. Руи понял, что тоже хочет пить. Джон перехватил его взгляд и протянул ему бутылку. В этот раз столкновения не случилось.


	2. День второй: петух и шоколадка

Репетиция прошла спокойно, хотя и не обошлось без конфуза: Джон вдруг ни с того ни с сего дал такого петуха на переходе от низкой ноты к высокой, что Руи (а вслед за ним и остальные) не выдержал и заржал в голос — уж больно это было неожиданно и смешно. Джон, обидевшись, сверкнул на него глазами, но улыбнулся — дескать, все ржут, и я тоже, все нормально. К своим косякам в пении Джон всегда относился очень болезненно, поэтому на смех он, конечно, обиделся и петуха своего, конечно, расслышал. Руи мельком подумал, что надо будет потом извиниться, а пока хватит и перерыва.

Джон жадно пил воду и старательно делал вид, что случившееся его не волнует, но Руи, зная Джона не первый год, видел по глазам, вернее по тому, как старательно Джон их прятал, что случившееся он переживает сильно, а хочется ему вовсе не пить — домой, зарыться под одеяло и там сдохнуть. Черт бы побрал этих вокалистов с их комплексами. Нет, чтобы просто выругаться и забыть обо всем, как нормальные люди делают.

Кансей тоже прекрасно видел состояние Джона и подошел к нему, стал что-то рассказывать. Почему-то болтовня Кансея действовала на него успокаивающе. Вот, уже улыбается. И глаза блестят совсем по-другому, будто бы тоже улыбаются, за ресницами не прячутся. Тонкие губы расплылись в детской улыбке. Все встало на свои места, никто уже ни из-за чего не переживает. Несмотря на это Руи чувствовал, что обидел Джона своим хохотом, и хотел загладить это. Однако извиниться значило снова взбаламутить воду, а что еще можно сделать — он не знал.

— Жарко сегодня, — протянул вдруг Нориюки. — За пивом сходил бы кто, что ли.  
— Сходи, — отозвался Руи. — Пьяные басисты меньше лажают.  
— Это потому, что нам тогда не приходится подстраиваться под лажающих трезвых барабанщиков, — невозмутимо ответил Нориюки.  
— Один-один, — прокомментировал Джон. — А правда жарко…

Он взял бутылку с остатками воды и вылил на себя. Вода заструилась по волосам, по лицу, по шее, стекая на грудь. Белая футболка намокла, и сквозь проступали явственнее, чем обычно, грудные мышцы.

— Не переводи добро, — сказал Руи. — Лучше за пивом сходи. И за водой, топ-модель хренова.

Джон послал Руи воздушный поцелуй и пригладил влажные волосы.

— Я бы сходил, но одному идти лень. — Он пристально посмотрел на Кансея: — Кто бы мне компанию составил…  
— Точно не я! — ответил Кансей. — Там слишком жарко…

Джон медленно повернул голову, и устремил взгляд на Нориюки, но Руи перебил его:

— Я пойду. А то усну. Две ночи не спал.  
— Бурная личная жизнь? — усмехнулся Джон.  
— Ага. Ебусь с новым альбомом. Как и ты.

Джон почему-то смутился, все засмеялись.

На улице стояла нестерпимая жара. Руи покосился на Джона. Тот явно гордился тем, что заранее водой облился. Чертова американская хитрость! Руи понял, что ругательство это какое-то нелогичное, хотел придумать новое, но тут рука Джона вдруг сжала его плечо и потянула назад.

— Лидер-сан, я понимаю, что жара тебя доконала, но под машину-то зачем кидаться?

Руи понял, что в задумчивости не заметил, что пытается перейти дорогу на красный свет, и это при довольно бурном потоке машин.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Руи и позволил Джону увлечь себя в ближайший магазин.

В магазине работал кондиционер. Возвращаться на улицу не хотелось. Джон взял с полки пару шоколадок и кинул в корзину, где уже лежало пиво.

— Сегодня платишь ты, — сообщил Джон.  
— С какого?! — возмутился Руи. — Ладно, за пиво заплачу. Но шоколадки сам себе покупай.  
— Я тебе пять минут назад жизнь спас, а ты мне шоколадку купить не можешь?

Руи вздохнул. Да, жизнь он ему спас или почти спас. И недавний эпизод покоя не давал. А шоколадка — чем не способ загладить неловкость? Он кивнул Джону в знак согласия и спросил:

— Больше ничего не хочешь?  
— Ну, коньяк, говорят, для голоса полезен…  
— Это точно нет! — отрезал Руи. — Если будет еще и коньяк, к пиву-то, то репетиции не будет.

Джон пожал плечами и ничего не сказал. Они вышли на улицу. Джон жевал шоколадку. Шоколадки. Конфетки. Мороженое. Леденцы. Джон поглощал сладкое тоннами.

— Ты прям девчонка, — сообщил Руи Джону.  
— Это почему?  
— Потому что сладкое любишь, как школьница.  
— Могу еще гольфики надеть. Тебе бы понравилось?

Руи представил себе Джона в гольфиках и заржал в голос.

— Смотри, как бы тебя в таком виде Кансей с кем-нибудь из АКВ48 не перепутал. Вообще, я всегда подозревал, что ты извращенец.  
— До тебя никто не жаловался.  
— Дурак! — Руи пихнул Джона локтем.  
— А что, — не унимался Джон, — гольфы — это те же носки, только до сюда.  
— До куда ты показываешь, — это чулки.  
— О, а ты разбираешься!  
— Дурак, — повторил Руи.

Вечер Руи впервые за несколько дней проводил дома. Он уже думал лечь все-таки поспать — так, для разнообразия, — когда на пороге его квартиры появился Джон. Они жили рядом и иногда заходили друг к другу — выпить, поболтать или поработать. Но сегодня Руи не был настроен на прием гостей.

— Чего тебе? — буркнул Руи.  
— Я тут подумал, коньяк — это ведь отличная идея. — Джон протянул Руи бутылку.

Руи окинул гостя недобрым взглядом. Джон улыбался, и по улыбке его было видно, что это не первый визит, который он сегодня нанес. Коньяк был хороший и дорогой. Спать почему-то расхотелось.

— Хорошо, — сказал Руи. — Но только по рюмочке. И спать.

По рюмочке не получилось — сидели, пока бутылка не опустела. После этого Джон улегся спать прямо на полу. Руи на голом полу, даже на ковре спать не мог, потому улегся все-таки в кровать, перед этим накрыв Джона пледом.


	3. День третий: полотенце и завтрак

Джон проснулся и обнаружил, что лежит на полу, а на нем нагло устроилась Келли, такса Руи. Сам Руи спал на кровати, лежа на животе и свесив одну руку с кровати. Вчерашний вечер вспоминался постепенно. Ничего страшного в нем не было, вот только голова от этого болела не меньше. А еще говорят, что от хорошего коньяка похмелья не бывает. Врут, самым наглым и бессовестным образом.

Осторожно и со всем уважением согнав с себя Келли, Джон поднялся, потянулся, разминая затекшее за ночь на неудобном полу тело.

— Руи! — позвал он.

В ответ раздалось невнятное бормотание, а болтавшаяся у пола кисть сама собой сложилась в фак, чем Руи недвусмысленно намекал гостю, что его лучше не трогать.

— Да ты прям само гостеприимство, — ухмыльнулся Джон.  
— Ну, что тебе надо? — пробормотал Руи в подушку. — Кофе на кухне, дверь — в коридоре. Не мешай мне спать.

Джон вздохнул, взял Келли на руки и посадил ее на спину Руи.

— Сторожи его, чтоб не сбежал. А я пошел в душ.  
— Не утони только… Келли, не надо меня лизать! Я тебя потом покормлю!

У Руи в гостях Джон бывал довольно часто, поэтому в его квартире он ориентировался, как в своей собственной. Он хотел выпить кофе, но потом подумал, что лучше сначала принять душ. Не смотря на только… что?! Всего восемь утра?! Не смотря на восемь утра жара стояла уже такая, что яичницу можно было бы жарить прямо на асфальте.

Вообще-то, Джон любил жару. Зимой попробуй походи с голым торсом… Ну, и на других людях футболки смотрятся гораздо интереснее, чем свитера. Это не считая коротких юбок, шорт, бикини…

Стоя под прохладными струями воды, Джон пел в полный голос Singing in the Rain, старательно подражая не то Синатре, не то Макдауэллу, не то обоим сразу. Постепенно неприятные ощущения после вчерашней пьянки отходили на второй план. Жизнь была вполне прекрасна. Сейчас он вылезет из душа… выпьет кофе (если, конечно, у Руи есть кофе, потому что во время последнего визита Джону самому пришлось идти не только за кофе, но и за сахаром, сливками и, собственно, завтраком: Руи, видите ли, так занят, так занят…), разбудит все-таки Руи…

Одеваться в такую жару не хотелось, и Джон просто обвязался полотенцем, прошел в кухню, где уже, как оказалось, сидел Руи и пил кофе.

— Доброе утро, — промурлыкал Джон, наливая и себе кофе. — Выспался?

Руи в ответ молча пододвинул к нему сахарницу и посмотрел на него мутным взглядом. Для Джона, которому испортить настроение было довольно сложно, да еще он бы и посмотрел на того, кто рискнет это сделать, всегда было интересно, почему Руи с утра всегда такой мрачный. Выспался он или нет, с утра он был не в духе, и вывести его из этого состояния не представлялось возможным.

— Что делать сегодня будешь? — спросил Джон. — Какие планы на первый выходной за последние две недели?  
— Был план выспаться, — вяло отозвался Руи, не глядя на Джона. — Но кое-кто слишком громко поет в душе.  
— О, ну тебе же нравится, как я пою!  
— Не попсу какую-то неудобоваримую!  
— Это был Синатра!  
— А в прошлый раз — голимая попса.  
— Хорошо. Что тебе спеть в следующий раз? Принимаю заявки! — Джон одарил Руи лучшей из своих улыбок.

Руи поперхнулся, прокашлялся и глухо ответил:

— В следующий раз, пожалуйста, ночуй дома.  
— Не люблю спать один, — все так же улыбаясь и потягиваясь, ответил Джон.

Он встал, чтобы поставить опустевшую чашку в раковину, еще раз сладко потянулся — полотенце развязалось и оказалось на полу. Руи поспешно отвернулся, но Джон успел заметить, что он покраснел. Поставив чашку в раковину, Джон рассмеялся, подобрал полотенце, прикрылся и отправился одеваться.

Через несколько минут Руи вошел в комнату и спросил:

— Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь позавтракать?  
— Хочу. А что, у тебя?..  
— У меня в холодильнике одно яйцо, кусок сельдерея и открытая банка пива. И, кстати, откуда у меня сельдерей?

Джон вскинул бровь и ехидно прищурился.

— На прошлой неделе, — проворковал он голосом ведущего светской хроники, — ты приглашал в гости одну модель, разве нет?  
— А, так она была модель? — Руи криво усмехнулся.

«Ого, даже не помнит, — подумал Джон. — И это меня кобелем называют?»

— Ну, судя по тому, как она выглядела…  
— Ладно, черт с ней. Пойдем завтракать? Ненавижу сидеть в кафе один.  
— Пойдем. А куда?  
— Да куда угодно… В любой самой задрипанной кафешке работает кондиционер! Чего нельзя сказать о моей квартире!

В паре кварталов располагалось уютное кафе в европейском стиле. Джону оно нравилось, и он знал, что Руи оно нравится тоже. Там они и сели. Джон краем глаза наблюдал за тем, как Руи уплетает омлет, и думал о том, что вот такое утро, без срочных сборов, без обсуждения важных рабочих вопросов, ему очень нравится. Завтра… Завтра опять репетиция, и послезавтра она же. А после послезавтра — концерт. Спасибо, что хоть сегодня можно отдохнуть.

— Ты так и не сказал, есть ли у тебя планы на сегодня, — сказал Джон.  
— Нет у меня никаких планов, — отозвался Руи. — А у тебя?  
— Тоже никаких. Может… съездим куда-нибудь?

Руи почему-то ответил не сразу:

— Куда?  
— Да не знаю. Хоть в Йокогаму. Ехать близко… Почему нет? Почему мы не можем просто бросить все в свой выходной и съездить в Йокогаму?  
— Джон… Хм… На тебя, по-моему, жара странно действует…  
— Да ну тебя!

Джон вдруг обиделся. Он уже готов был встать и просто уйти, но вовремя сообразил, что это будет выглядеть глупо. Он улыбнулся одной стороной рта и спокойным голосом сказал:

— Ладно, я пошутил. Может, хоть по магазинам пробежимся?  
— Я тебе кто, подружка?  
— Ой, да ладно! — Джон рассмеялся. — Ты вот в темной футболке, а на улице — жара.  
— Иди к черту, — беззлобно ответил Руи. — По магазинам я и сам пройтись могу… Но сейчас не охота.  
— Ох… Ты зануда. Ну и проводи свой выходной в одиночестве!

Так и случилось. Руи отправился домой, разбираться с кондиционером, гулять с собакой, а Джон оказался предоставлен самому себе. Целый день он праздно шатался по Гиндзе, встретил кое-кого из знакомых, а вечером, возвращаясь домой, кинул мимолетный взгляд на окна Руи и увидел, что свет на кухне горит. Джон подумал завернуть к нему, но явилась мысль, что он может быть не один… Было бы неловко. И Джон пошел домой — отсыпаться перед завтрашней репетицией.


	4. День четвертый: час-пик и кот

Кто не ездил в токийской подземке утром, тот не знает, как себя чувствуют сельди в бочке. Впрочем, у Руи было серьезное подозрение, что сельдям гораздо просторнее. Наверное, имело смысл взять такси, но где-то случилась авария, и обычная утренняя пробка превратилась в утреннюю стоянку машин. «Вот запишем платиновый альбом, куплю себе вертолет», — подумал Руи.

На станции в вагоне забурлило: одни пассажиры выходили, другие входили в вагон; Руи почувствовал, что сзади на него надавило, и оказался прижат к Джону уже самым неприличным образом. Джон, однако, ничуть как будто по этому поводу не переживал: одной рукой он, пугая скромных японок белой кожей и татуировкой во все предплечье, держался за поручень, а другой невзначай приобнял Руи за пояс, при этом скромно улыбнулся: дескать, извини, чувак, но вторую руку тоже надо куда-то деть. У самого Руи вторая рука занята была сумкой, и девать ее, слава богу, никуда не надо было.

Считая себя довольно высоким, особенно для японца, рядом с Джоном Руи всегда чувствовал себя коротышкой — вот как сейчас, когда приходится стоять (висеть на одном поручне) так близко и чуть не тыкаться носом ему в шею, а сквозь футболку ощущается жар его ладони, и от шеи и груди тоже исходит жар, на белой коже блестит пот, и пахнет от него духами и потом, утренним кофе и чем-то сладким…

Несколько станций показались Руи вечностью. И мечтал он в эту вечность о двух вещах: во-первых, доехать до нужной станции живым; во-вторых, чтобы Джон ничего не заметил, а если и заметил, то отнес бы не на свой счет, а на счет прижатой к Руи сбоку девицы.

Руи не планировал ехать на репетицию вместе с Джоном, но так уж случилось. Вертолет все еще оставался лучшим, по мнению Руи, транспортным средством. Одноместный вертолет с кондиционером… Домечтать Руи не успел: вагон качнуло, и Руи отлетел бы спиной назад — хотя отлетать было особо некуда, — если бы Джон не удержал его, на мгновение еще сильнее прижав к себе. Руи поднял взгляд на Джона; тот смотрел куда-то в сторону, тонкие губы как будто что-то нашептывали, словно Джон напевал себе под нос, лицо его при этом выражало полную отрешенность и истинно буддийское спокойствие. Но Руи, не без доли злорадства, прекрасно чувствовал, что на Джона эта поездка действует так же, как и на него самого.

Выйдя из метро, оба, не сговариваясь, направились к ближайшему автомату с напитками. Пару минут они молча пили, потом двинулись к студии, так ничего друг другу и не сказав.

Репетиция шла совершенно спокойно. Джон пел ровно, без всяких петухов, но то и дело прикладывался к бутылке с холодной водой. Когда репетиция уже подходила к концу, в помещении вдруг обнаружился кот. Откуда он взялся, доискаться так и не удалось. Кот был большой, серый и очень наглый. Как всякий уважающий себя собачник, Руи котов за людей не считал и относился к ним без должного уважения. Однако именно к нему кот подошел и уселся на его коленях. В защиту кота можно сказать только, что больше доступных для сидения коленок рядом не было, так как остальные участники группы работали стоя. Руи на кота цыкнул и с себя согнал, но кот так просто сдаваться не собирался и вернулся на прежнее место; Руи согнал его снова — кот снова вернулся. Так повторялось несколько раз, причем уже и группа, и стафф хохотали в голос. Руи встал, закурил и объявил перерыв. Кот обиженно мяукнул и стал тереться о Джона.

Руи всегда поражался тому, какой мимикой обладает Джон. Вот и теперь. Джон взял кота на руки, прижал к себе; губы вытянулись, образуя что-то умилительное, глаза потемнели и сощурились, от длинных ресниц легли на скулы тени; все лицо его дышало искренним детским восторгом. Руи вдруг почувствовал что-то вроде укола ревности: тиская Келли, Джон выглядел точно так же, но то Келли, любимая такса, а тут кот какой-то приблудный, тварь наглая. Кот тем временем довольно урчал и нежился в руках Джона. Руи почему-то вспомнил утреннюю поездку… Кота этого он уже искренне ненавидел.

— Выгоните это животное, и давайте работать, — проворчал он.  
— Ты что злой такой? — подходя к нему вместе с котом, спросил Джон. — Смотри, какой он милый! Погладь его!  
— Убери его от меня! Он наверняка блохастый.  
— Ну, мамочка! Ну, можно, я его оставлю?! — заныл Джон детским голосом. — Он же такой хорошенький!

Руи поглядел в умиленно улыбающееся лицо и хотел уже ответить, но вмешался Годо, до этого стоявший спокойно в углу.

— Куда тебе кота? — спросил он, отбирая у Джона животное. — Лучше пусть у меня поживет… Мы с ним рисовать будем…  
— Делайте, что хотите, — махнул рукой Руи. — Похоже, работать нам сегодня все равно больше не дадут.

***  
— Такси или метро? — спросил Джон у Руи, когда они вышли на улицу.

Было уже темно, но духота никуда не делась. Руи закурил и ответил:

— Такси.

Джон кивнул и поднял руку, чтобы остановить машину.

— За что ты так взъелся на этого кота? — спросил он.

Руи пожал плечами.

— Работать не давал, — ответил он. — А ты бы правда его домой забрал?  
— Забрал бы. Почему нет?..  
— Ну…

Остановилось такси. Джон назвал адрес. Руи смотрел на темную улицу, ни о чем не думая. Вдруг Джон коснулся его руки. Руи повернулся к нему.

— Боишься, на концерт тоже кот придет? — спросил Джон.  
— С чего бы?  
— Ну, ты разозлился на кота… Наверное, волнуешься.  
— Чушь!.. Погоди-ка… Скажи что-нибудь еще.  
— To be, or not to be: that is the question… — послушно пробормотал Джон.  
— Ты хрипишь, — сказал Руи.  
— Разве?  
— А ты сам не слышишь?  
— Ааааа… Черт, а ведь правда!  
— Идиот, — беззлобно сказал Руи. — Не надо было тебе давать пить холодную воду…  
— Да ты правда как мамочка! — засмеялся Джон. — Кошек заводить не даешь, за здоровьем следишь… На свидания-то хоть мне ходить можно?  
— Можно, — милостиво разрешил Руи, почему-то даже не обидевшись на «мамочку». — Только горло вылечи. Послезавтра концерт, если ты забыл.  
— Я помню…

Такси остановилось. Они расплатились и вышли из машины.

— Зайдешь пожелать мне спокойной ночи? — спросил Джон.

Руи поборол соблазн согласиться и попрощался. Он шел, не оборачиваясь, но почему-то был уверен, что Джон смотрит ему вслед. Он вдруг остановился. Джон все еще стоял у своего дома; когда Руи повернул обратно, лицо Джона отразило удивление, но уже секунду спустя он широко улыбнулся. Руи подошел к нему.

— Про кота… — заговорил он, посмеиваясь. — Я собирался разрешить тебе его оставить. Так что все претензии к Годо.  
— Ага! — Джон тоже рассмеялся. — Значит, надо отбирать кота обратно!  
— Это уж как знаешь… Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи.


	5. День пятый: телефон и лекарства

Джон проснулся от телефонной трели, ворвавшейся в его сон самым беспардонным образом, точно нацисты в Польшу. Мысленно выругавшись, Джон дотянулся до телефона.

— Мш-мш… — прохрипел он в трубку и тут же снова выругался про себя: голоса не было. Откашлявшись, он предпринял вторую попытку: — Алло…  
— Джон? Что у тебя с голосом? — послышался в трубке озабоченный голос Руи.  
— Ничего, — хрипло отозвался Джон, проклиная всю холодную воду в мире, — я только проснулся.

В трубке помолчали. Было слышно, как Руи вздохнул, как вздыхал всегда, когда ему что-то категорически не нравилось, но озвучивать свои претензии он не считал нужным или уместным.

— Ясно, — сказал он. — Ты все-таки заболел. Ты хотя бы заметил, что опоздал уже на два часа? Я звоню тебе уже третий раз…  
— Прости…  
— Прощаю. — Снова вздох. — Ладно, делай что хочешь, но чтобы завтра голос был!  
— Yes, sir… — Джон усмехнулся.  
— До завтра.

На этом разговор закончился. Руи, как всегда, словами не разбрасывался. По опыту Джон знал, что приказ вернуть голос «к завтра» следует понимать буквально; и Джон был совсем не против снова обрести способность петь и говорить, но ситуация осложнялась тем, что, помимо больного горла, он получил еще и высокую температуру. В перспективе концерта уже завтра простуда была особенно досадным событием.

Оставив бесплодные попытки встать, Джон снова провалился в сон; а когда проснулся, обнаружил, что кто-то старательно лижет его лицо. Первая мысль была о слишком настойчивой фанатке, что являлось, в общем-то, логичным продолжением полусна полубреда, в котором он пребывал до этого, но у «фанатки» плохо пахло изо рта и почему-то были усы.

— Съебись в туман, Келли! — пробормотал Джон, отворачиваясь.  
— Келли, фу! — послышался голос Руи.

Джон разлепил глаза.

— Что вы тут делаете? — спросил он.  
— Ну, я подумал, что ты тут один… А концерт завтра… Вот… Пей!

Джон поморщился при виде какого-то незнакомого лекарства и покорно его выпил. Спорить с Руи было бесполезно, он знал это. Лекарство оказалось мерзким на вкус, и Джон скорчил недовольную гримасу.

— Не хнычь, — холодно сказал Руи.  
— Я и не хнычу… Сам бы попил эту гадость…  
— Ты знаешь, что ты невыносим, когда болеешь?  
— Просто не надо меня пичкать всякой гадостью…  
— Молчи и пей! Не выздоровеешь к концерту — я тебя сам добью.

Джон сделал страдающее лицо и залпом допил лекарство.

— Всё, выпил. Можно теперь спокойно по болеть?  
— Нет. Марш в душ.  
— Хорошо, мамочка. Когда ты заболеешь, я тебе все это припомню…  
— Я не болею. Почти никогда.  
— Это я тебе сам обеспечу… И не смей курить на моей кухне!

Джону было вовсе не так уж и плохо. Он, конечно, чувствовал слабость, и кости немного ломило, горло вот тоже… Но он был вполне в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться, и наглое вмешательство Руи его немного раздражало: все-таки неуютно, когда тебе приходится чувствовать себя слабым и бесполезным. Руи это было все равно, конечно: у него на первом месте группа, на втором она же, а Джон где-то на десятом — это в лучшем случае. Для Джона такая позиция была вполне понятна, но вот сейчас несколько обидна: он все-таки взрослый мужик. И если уж кое-то взялся так его опекать, то пусть тогда все будет по полной программе. Болеть — так с комфортом! Где, спрашивается, положенный больному горячий бульон, подоткнутое одеяло и сказка на ночь? Это, пожалуй, было бы довольно странно, но зато… Джон не стал додумывать, что «зато». Ему хотелось спать. И поправиться к утру. И хоть что-нибудь съесть.

Уже выключив воду, он услышал шум на кухне: похоже было, что кто-то пытается там готовить. Представить себе Руи у плиты он мог с большим трудом: за годы знакомства он ни разу не видел, чтобы Руи готовил что-то, кроме бутербродов или лапши быстрого приготовления. Руи, действительно, был на кухне и, игнорируя все запреты, дымил сигаретой, а на плите что-то варилось и вкусно пахло. Джон вынул у Руи изо рта сигарету, потушил ее и швырнул в мусорное ведро. Руи невозмутимо достал новую сигарету и снова закурил.

— Даже не думай повторить этот трюк, — проговорил он сквозь зубы.  
— Между прочим, на мой голос это тоже плохо влияет, — проворчал Джон.  
— На твой голос плохо влияет отсутствие у тебя мозгов! Ты что, не знаешь, что от холодной воды голос садится?!  
— А ты что, не знаешь, что на улице плюс тридцать пять в тени?  
— Туше, — миролюбиво улыбнувшись, сказал Руи. — Обедать будешь?  
— Не откажусь. Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить…  
— Ха! Ешь.

Варево оказалось самым обыкновенным удоном, вполне съедобным и даже вкусным. Джон, однако, одолел примерно треть порции и, отодвинув от себя тарелку, заявил, что отправляется обратно в кровать. Он встал, зашатался и чуть не рухнул. Руи поддержал его, не говоря ни слова, и проводил до комнаты, укрыл одеялом и даже зачем-то погладил Джона по волосам. Джон улыбнулся и вспомнил свои недавние рассуждения.

— Для полного счастья сказки не хватает… — пробормотал он.

Руи фыркнул и ничего не ответил.

***  
Джон проснулся и обнаружил, что за окном уже темно, Руи спит в кресле, а Келли свернулась клубком рядом на полу. Часы показывали одиннадцать вечера. Джон попробовал что-нибудь сказать и обнаружил, что голос его почти слушается. Все-таки не зря глотал притащенную Руи гадость. Он вылез из кровати, осторожно растолкал Руи.

— Эй!.. У тебя еще осталась та горькая гадость?  
— Осталась, — сонно пробормотал Руи. — Вон там, на столе.

Джон включил свет, нашел лекарство, выпил, снова сморщившись. Все-таки гадость, хоть и помогает. Покосился на Руи. Тот пытался устроиться в кресле поудобнее, но получалось у него плохо, да еще и Келли забралась к нему на колени и пыталась тоже устроиться поспать. Ни раскладушек, ни футонов для гостей Джон не держал, но сыграть роль гостеприимного хозяина следовало, и он снова потряс Руи за плечо:

— Ложись в кровать.  
— М? А ты?  
— Ну… И я…

Руи проснулся окончательно и вытаращился на Джона, пробормотав что-то про двух мужчин в одной кровати.

— Не хочешь — не надо, — проворчал Джон. — Спи в кресле. Оно же такое удобное!

С этими словами Джон выключил свет и улегся спать. Через несколько минут послышался шорох, потом Джона не очень вежливо попросили подвинуться. Руи лег спать, не раздеваясь, и явно стараясь занимать как можно меньше места.

— Если кто-нибудь узнает… — прошептал он.  
— Да кто узнает? — Джон усмехнулся. — Разве что Келли расскажет.  
— Скажи еще что-нибудь…  
— М? Зачем?  
— Пытаюсь понять, вернулся ли к тебе голос.

Джон в ответ пропел пару строчек из популярной песенки.

— Звучит лучше, чем утром, — одобрительно сказал Руи.


	6. День шестой: кофе и неуместные шутки

— Я люблю тебя…  
— Я тебя тоже…

Руи открыл глаза. Он по-прежнему лежал рядом с Джоном, но если ночью они находились довольно-таки далеко друг от друга, насколько это было возможно в пределах кровати, то теперь Джон лежал неприлично близко, а рука его покоилась у Руи на животе, сжимая нижний край его футболки, будто собираясь эту самую футболку с Руи стащить. Руи стряхнул с себя наглую конечность и остатки сна. Кстати, о снах. Что это за ерунда ему сегодня снилась? От встал и прошел на кухню, на ходу закуривая. Джон сейчас проснется и начнет ворчать, что опять вся кухня провоняет табаком и что его голос от этого лучше не станет. Руи было плевать. Он прекрасно видел, что вся эта борьба Джона за здоровый образ жизни — глупое кокетство. Руи был единственным, кому Джон выговаривал за его вредную привычку. Почему-то Кансею можно было дымить у Джона сколько влезет, а Руи только потянется за зажигалкой…

— Тоже мне, примадонна, — проворчал Руи, наливая воду в чайник, — не кури на него, не дыши, не смотри… Бухать до потери сознания можно, шляться всю ночь можно… А от дыма у нас сразу голос пропадает… Нежные мы какие!..

— Между прочим, я все слышу, — раздалось вдруг за спиной. — Доброе утро, курилка!

Джон возник на кухне совершенно бесшумно. Наверное, весь монолог Руи слышал.

— Доброе… Извини… Разбудил? — смутился Руи.  
— Твои стенания слышала даже моя глухая соседка, — сладко прищурившись, ответил Джон.  
— У тебя нет глухой соседки, — отрезал Руи, стараясь не глядеть на на длинные ресницы и широкую улыбку Джона.  
— Значит, — невозмутимо сказал Джон, пожав плечами, — теперь какая-то из моих соседок оглохла.  
— Я смотрю, ты уже здоров. Оделся бы…  
— У себя дома как хочу, так и хожу. Хоть в трусах, хоть без, — протянул Джон и вдруг показал Руи язык.  
— Спасибо, что не без, — в тон ему ответил Руи и повторил его жест.  
— Ты не знаешь, что теряешь, — пропел Джон, выдвигаясь с кухни в сторону ванной. — Свари кофе?  
— Угу. А если будешь так шутить, вылью его тебе в трусы, — огрызнулся Руи, отворачиваясь и закуривая снова.  
— Больше не буду, — раздался из ванной голос Джона.  
— Кретин, — пробормотал Руи.

***  
— Джон, хватит дрыхнуть! Нам на сцену через десять минут!  
— Из них восемь я могу спать…  
— Картина Хокусая «Гайдзин, спящий на диване»!  
— Почему именно Хокусая?  
— Да просто так. У него было «Тридцать шесть видов Фудзиямы», пусть будет и «Тридцать шесть видов гайдзина». Это — первый.  
— Годо, беги за мольбертом. Запечатлеешь.  
— Почему я? Кансей придумал, пусть и запечатлевает. Я еще себя не дорисовал.  
— Что сегодня остряки такие все, а?  
— О, Руи, солнышко, ты не в духе?  
— Кансей, сколько раз тебе говорить, что я не солнышко?! Хватит меня так называть!  
— Не-солнышко-сан, ты уселся на мои ноги!  
— Потерпишь.  
— Ну, хотя бы не кури на меня…

Перед каждым концертом происходило одно и то же. Дурацкие шутки, подколы, трёп ни о чем… Самая последняя сигарета перед выходом. Руи бы мог воспроизвести все это, даже если бы его не было с Fade в гримерке. На самом деле ему это нравилось. Но он поддерживал реноме строгого лидера, а также пытался настроиться на концерт, и иной раз ему вся эта катавасия мешала. Одно радовало: шутки не повторялись. Еще Руи знал, что вот сейчас Джон перестанет валяться на диване, встанет и начнет разбор предстоящего полета. «Ты делаешь то-то и то-то на такой-то песне, а ты — вот это на такой-то». Руи все это не касалось: у него задача была одна. Он слушал Джона в пол-уха и думал совсем о другом.

На сцене во время концерта Руи не смотрел на других музыкантов, в зал тоже не смотрел, но иногда из темноты сознание выхватывало вертлявую задницу Джона, и наводило это неизменно на одну и ту же мысль: как он может быть… таким и не уставать от этого? После концерта он будет точно такой же. Иногда Руи казалось, что играть на публику, с публикой для Джона — нормальное состояние, что он иначе просто не умеет. Однако для Джона это оставалось именно игрой, и ничем более. Внутри он всегда был серьезным, вдумчивым и преданным делу. Этот контраст Руи всегда поражал. Конечно, для многих людей характерно скрывать свои истинные чувства, но Джон-то их даже не скрывал, просто выражал их… по-своему.

Обычно после концерта Джон, хоть и уставал, конечно, готов был продолжать веселиться. Отправляться в бар или клуб после концерта уже давно стало для группы традицией. Но в этот раз Джон, едва вернувшись в гримерку, молча рухнул на диван. Кансей, коротко взглянув на него, уже и не подумал шутить. Руи прикинул кое-что в уме и понял, что ему, скорее всего, придется везти Джона домой, а потом, наверное, и ночевать снова у него.

— Джон, ты как? — спросил Руи, наклоняясь к нему.  
— Бухать пойдете без меня, — отозвался Джон, не открывая глаз.  
— Тебя домой отвезти, может? — спросил Руи.  
— Сам доберусь… Идите… Я, может, потом приду. Или домой поеду… Полежу только…

Руи вместе со всеми вышел на улицу.

— Ну, куда пойдем? — спросил Нориюки. — Руи?  
— Не знаю… Мне все равно. — Он подумал немного, зачем-то поглядел на двери клуба. — Вообще, знаете… Вы идите, а я этого лося все-таки домой доставлю. А то грохнется еще где…  
— Ладно, — сказал Кансей и почему-то подмигнул ему.

Джон так и лежал на диване, но глаза уже открыл и жадно пил воду. Увидев Руи, он удивленно поднял брови.

— Я решил, что раз уж я взялся тебя лечить…  
— Да я бы на такси доехал… — пробормотал Джон с виноватым видом.  
— Ты до такси сам не дойдешь… А мне все равно по пути.

Руи протянул Джону руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Джон встал и замер, не выпуская руки Руи и как-то странно глядя на него. Наклонил голову. Взгляд его стал прямым и серьезным. Джон наклонился еще ниже, его дыхание обожгло лицо Руи. Он отвернулся и мягко высвободил руку.

— Пойдем домой. Я спать хочу.


	7. День седьмой: медсестры и финансовый вопрос

— Руи, если ты не привел сексуальную медсестру, чтобы присматривать за мной, то отъебись. И желательно, чтобы медсестра была похожа на Намиэ Амуро или еще кого в таком роде…  
— Намиэ Амуро ему подавай… — послышалась знакомое ворчание, но вот принадлежало оно не Руи. — Всех девочек из АКВ48 тебе не надо?  
— Кансей… Ладно… Если ты не привел мне медсестру из АКВ48, то отъебись.

Джон укрылся с головой и предпринял попытку заснуть снова. Кансей, однако, оказался упрямей.

— Твоя мама звонит, — растолкал он Джона. — Можешь ей рассказать про то, как тебе нужна медсестра…

Из-под одеяла показалась рука, которой Кансей вручил телефонную трубку.

— Да, мам. У вас разве не ночь? Нет, не разбудила. Болею… Да так… Ничего, отлежусь, и пройдет… У вас все нормально? Нет, я не знаю, когда приеду… Да… Дома лечусь… Да… Нет… Не знаю. Не хочу. Да. Нет. Мам, мне пора…

Мама звонила редко, но метко. К скайпу ее приучить так и не удалось, и Джон даже не пытался считать, во сколько ей обходятся душевные беседы с сыном и разной степени дальности родственниками, зато можно было радоваться тому, что какая-то телефонная компания ее очень и искренне любит, ибо все нормальные люди звонят по скайпу бесплатно, а она за неделю делает им годовую выручку… Попрощавшись с мамой, Джон поинтересовался, что здесь делает Кансей.

— Зашел тебя проведать. — Кансей пожал плечами. — Интересно было, как вы тут…  
— Ты хотел сказать: как я тут? Это я болею. Умираю, можно сказать, а никто не хочет привести мне сексуальную медсестру…  
— Не прикидывайся. Я помню, как ты с температурой под сорок пытался склеить двух моделей сразу. И тебе, засранец, это даже почти удалось. Если бы ты не грохнулся в обморок…  
— Да, я это помню! Так все-таки? Чего приперся?  
— Ну, Руи вчера отвозил тебя домой… И я подумал: как вы тут… вдвоем?  
— Я болею. А Руи куда-то смылся еще вчера. Или нет. Я не помню. Я вчера пил?  
— Не так чтоб много… А Руи тут ночевал. Если тебе интересно.

Джон сфокусировал взгляд и посмотрел на Кансея. Тот сидел в кресле, курил и хитро улыбался.

— Вот только не надо опять про это… Руи бы тебе на моем месте съездил в челюсть. И этой шутке уже сто лет. Тебе не надоело?  
— Я поспорил с Нори на две тысячи, что вы однажды это сделаете. Деньги не ахти какие, но на пиво хватит.  
— Это было три года назад, вы оба были бухие, как пьяные русские матросы, а мы с ним дрыхли на одном диване… т. е. он дрых, а я только прикидывался. И вы могли оказаться на нашем месте! И ты до сих пор мечтаешь выиграть?  
— Вы обнимались, — парировал Кансей.  
— Допустим. Хотя этого я не помню. — Джон зевнул, потянулся и сел на кровати. — Ладно. Слушай, если я куплю тебе ящик пива, ты отвяжешься от меня со своими гейскими шутками?  
— Ты купи, а там посмотрим.  
— Вернется Руи, я ему все про ваше пари расскажу. Ты, конечно, его лучший друг, но зубы он тебе пересчитает. Ты же знаешь, как нервно он на такие вещи реагирует.  
— Так и быть… Ящик пива. Только купи что-нибудь приличное, а не то, что мы рекламируем…  
— Будешь пить, что дадут.  
— Руи прав: ты такой засранец, когда болеешь. Кстати, он тебе велел выпить лекарство. Оно на кухне.  
— А что насчет завтрака?  
— А Руи готовил тебе завтрак? — хитро прищурившись, уточнил Кансей.

Джон встал с кровати и наклонился к нему, пристально на него посмотрел.

— Ты только что лишился одной бутылки из того ящика.

***  
Целый день Джон провел дома. Кансея он выпроводил под тем предлогом, что может обойтись и без него, раз он не собирается готовить, а еще он лишил себя уже половины ящика. Эта дурацкая история со спором тянулась уже третий год, и Джон ненавидел Кансея за слишком богатую фантазию и язык без костей, а еще ненавидел себя — за то, что не съездил этим чертовым любителям пари по шее сразу. Нориюки, судя по всему, обо всем уже давно забыл, но Кансей помнил и надеялся выиграть. Джон и не подозревал, что Кансей такая сводня… И как было хорошо, что Руи ни сном ни духом… Подобных шуток в свой адрес он никому не прощал.

Рассуждая таким образом, Джон вдруг будто споткнулся обо что-то. Какая-то мысль, которую он никак не мог ухватить, отдавалась в его мозгу, и он не мог понять, в чем дело. Полдня он проспал, проснулся уже вечером и вдруг подскочил как ужаленный. Он наконец вспомнил, что за мысль не давала ему покоя: он вспомнил вчерашний вечер, время после концерта… «Я что, попытался его вчера поцеловать? — подумал он. — Понятно теперь, почему он слинял до того, как я проснулся…»


	8. День восьмой: песни и любовь

Джон лежал прямо на полу, лениво почесывая Келли за ухом. Руи сидел рядом и внимательно читал «текст новой крутой песни», который с утра пораньше принес вроде как поправившийся Джон. Он чувствовал, что Джон наблюдает за его реакцией, и изо всех сил старался не засмеяться. Джон, конечно, сказал, что писал это еще в лежачем состоянии в три часа ночи, но даже со скидкой на это…

— Ну? — Джон отвлекся от собачьих ушей и посмотрел Руи в лицо.  
— Честно? Это ужасно! — Руи взмахнул листом с текстом и не выдержал — все-таки засмеялся. — Это ты писал или старшеклассница, которую бросил парень?  
— Ой, ладно тебе! Не может быть все настолько плохо.  
— Ты сам это перечитывал? — Руи протянул ему текст. — Такое впечатление, что тебе пятнадцать, ты пьяный, влюбленный, беременный и у тебя месячные. В общем, забери эти сопли с сахаром…

Джон притворно вздохнул и сделал страдающее лицо.

— Келли, твой хозяин — бездушный зануда, — изрек он, глядя собаке в глаза. — Он только что разбил мое нежное девичье сердце.

Келли понимающе тявкнула.  
— Ты уверен, что здоров? — спросил Руи.  
— Если честно, то у меня еще температура… Но сексуальную медсестру мне никто так и не привел, и я решил выздороветь. А насчет песни… — Джон пробежался глазами по тексту. — Бля! — заржал он. — Ты прав! Это ужасно! Хотя можно попробовать продать это какому-нибудь бойз-бенду…  
— И что ты будешь с этой иеной делать? Пива хочешь?  
— Пива? Еще даже полудня нет.  
— Твою песню надо запить. Боюсь, правда, что этот вкус ничем не перебьешь… И уже полвторого. Так пойдем куда-нибудь? У меня пива нет.  
— Может, тогда сбегаешь в магазин? На улице так жарко…

Руи посмотрел на них с Келли. Две милые, невинные и очень добрые собачьи морды.

— Ок, я куплю пива. А ты за это погуляешь вечером с Келли.  
— Да без проблем. А сам не можешь?  
— А у меня свидание.

Когда Руи вернулся, Джон встретил его вопросом:

— Т. е. мне нельзя писать сопливые песни, а ты на свидание собрался?  
— Завидуй молча. Ты от одиночества сопливые песни стал писать?

Джон сделал внушительный глоток прямо из горла и одарил Руи рассеянным взглядом.

— Ну, — задумчиво сказал он. — Может, я влюбился?  
— Да хоть женись, — сказал Руи, пожав плечами, — только песен про это не пиши.  
— Ты злой, Руи. Ты очень злой, и сочувствия в тебе ни капли нет.  
— Об этом тоже не пиши…  
— Я подумаю…  
— Не обижайся. Но это правда было очень смешно читать. Ты, похоже, крепко втрескался…

Джон задумчиво обдирал с бутылки этикетку. Из-за длинных ресниц глаза его казались темными, и Руи никак не мог поймать их выражение, но что-то такое в них, определенно, было…

— Не знаю, — тихо сказал Джон, — все это очень… странно…  
— М?  
— Да так, ничего… А у тебя с кем свидание? Пока я умирал от жара и бреда, ты устраивал свою личную жизнь?  
— А почему нет? Я же не умирал. Да и ты был не так болен, чтобы за тебя переживать.

В ответ Джон ничего не сказал, сосредоточенно счищая с пустой уже бутылки этикетку. Руи ожидал нового выпада в ответ на свой, но ничего не последовало.

— Ты… в порядке? Ты какой-то… как пыльным мешком стукнутый. Может, сходим пообедать?  
— Аппетита нет. Если честно, я бы поспал.  
— Ну, поспи. Проснешься вечером, погуляешь с Келли, пойдешь домой…  
— Ну уж нет! — возмутился Джон. («Ну, вот теперь он здоров», — подумал Руи.) — Если я гуляю с твоей собакой, то у тебя и ночую. И ты готовишь мне завтрак.  
— Эй! А куда я девушку приведу?!  
— А что, все love-отели в Токио уже закрыли? — сделав невинное лицо, спросил Джон.

Руи почувствовал, что начинает злиться.  
— Ты рехнулся?! — спросил он. — Я с приличной девушкой встречаюсь.  
— Ой, знаю я местных приличных девушек…  
— Кхе-кхе! Это мои соотечественницы, между прочим!  
— Ты родился в Нью-Йорке. Ты даже во сне по-английски говоришь. И не обижайся. Я ничего плохого в виду не имел. А если девушка порядочная, то вести тебе ее после первого свидания придется в лучшем случае до подъезда. До ее подъезда. Есть еще пиво?  
— Держи. Хорошо, ночуй тут, если тебе так приспичило. Но завтрак сам будешь себе готовить. И мне заодно. Только объясни, зачем тебе это нужно. Ты же ноешь все время, что у меня накурено.  
— Я сутки провалялся дома почти без сознания. И, кажется, пообещал Кансею ящик пива…  
— Ого! А мне можно ящик пива?

На лице Джона отразилась растерянность, будто бы он гадал, рассказать Руи о чем-то или не стоит. «Что-то я вчера пропустил…», — пронеслось у Руи в голове.

— Ну… — начал Джон. — Кансей с Нори три года назад кое на что поспорили, и я пообещал Кансею ящик пива, если он откажется от этого пари.  
— А что за пари?

Джон поперхнулся пивом.

— Тебе лучше не знать. Поверь мне.

Руи пожал плечами. Тайны какие-то… сделки… Ну, хоть наркотиками не торгуют…

— Ладно, — сказал он, взглянув на часы. — Ты можешь тут спать, есть, пить, гулять с Келли, а у меня еще дела перед вечером.

***  
Когда Руи вернулся, была уже ночь. Джон дрых прямо на заправленной кровати, даже не раздевшись. Рядом с ним, свернувшись, спала Келли. Руи осторожно потряс Джона.

— Эй. Это моя кровать.

Джон вздрогнул и проснулся.

— Привет. Как свидание?  
— Отвратительно. Она ни черта не понимает в музыке. И у нее кошка. Уступи мне мою кровать, пожалуйста.  
— А мне где спать?  
— Где угодно.  
— Тогда я сплю здесь…

Джон снова закрыл глаза и засопел, как сытый младенец. Руи вздохнул, немного потеснил Келли и улегся рядом.


	9. День девятый: поцелуй и пляж

Руи сквозь дремоту чувствовал, что утро уже наступило: свет давил на глаза, из приоткрытого окна тянуло рассветной прохладой. Он так и спал поверх покрывала, теперь повернулся, чтобы укрыться чем-нибудь, и тут же почувствовал, что кто-то накинул на него плед. «Спасибо», — сонно пробормотал он, поворачиваясь на другой бок и снова проваливаясь в сон. И тут ему приснилось, что чьи-то губы коснулись его губ. Ощущение было приятное, но почему-то странное. Руи отмахнулся от навязчивого сновидения и в другой раз проснулся, когда за окном уже не просто было светло, а полностью воцарился день — жаркий и душный, как и всегда в это время в Токио. Джон еще спал, самым наглым образом распластавшись по кровати и приняв форму морской звезды. Вид у него при этом был довольный и даже блаженный — наверное, ему снилось что-то хорошее. Руи грубо толкнул его в плечо; Джон заворчал и открыл глаза.

— Что? — спросил он сонным голосом.  
— Доброе утро. Извини, но тебе пора домой.  
— Нет, — огрызнулся Джон, повернулся на бок и демонстративно захрапел с удвоенной силой.  
— Тебе мама не говорила, что невежливо так себя вести?  
— А тебе мама не говорила, что будить спящего опасно для здоровья?  
— Это вряд ли. Чтобы мне врезать, тебе придется встать.  
— Досплю и встану.

Руи мысленно плюнул на обнаглевшего гостя и отправился варить себе кофе. Заодно выкурить первую за утро сигарету. Как он и подозревал, на запах кофе и табачного дыма явился, протирая глаза, Джон.

— Курить натощак — вредно, — все тем же сонным голосом проговорил он, забирая из рук Руи чашку со свежесваренным кофе. — Спасибо.  
— И ты еще удивляешься, почему я тебя выгоняю? — спросил Руи. — Кстати, с тебя завтрак.

Джон пожал плечами. Вид он имел весьма невыспавшийся, лохматый и крайне небритый. Задумчиво почесав щетину, он изрек:

— Могу угостить. Только в человеческий вид себя приведу. Я одолжу у тебя бритву? — нараспев спросил он, направляясь в ванную.  
— Только не сломай ее о свой бамбук, — проворчал Руи. — Никаких понятий о гигиене…  
— Я куплю тебе новую. На День рождения.  
— А полгода я буду отращивать бороду?  
— Да какая у тебя борода? За полгода как раз три щетинки и вырастут…  
— Я сейчас забью на гостеприимство и приду тебя бить!

Дверь в ванную Джон оставил открытой, и Руи, стоя в коридоре, мог наблюдать за тем, как эксплуатируют его бритву. Хотя дело было не только в этом: Джон даже из процесса бритья умудрялся делать шоу с элементами стриптиза; Руи даже пришло в голову, что выпустить его с бритвой на сцену будет выигрышным ходом — фанаты будут визжать как одержимые. Черт бы его побрал, Джона, со всем его выпендрежем… Можно, конечно, все списать на утро, но все равно неловко как-то…

— Ну что, пойдем? — Джон сиял, как новенький медный таз.  
— Иди один, — отозвался Руи, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и закуривая. — Я что-то не голоден… уже.

Джон что-то пробормотал, допил остатки остывшего кофе и ушел, пообещав вернуться. Руи остался один. Ему было о чем подумать. Какого черта Джон чуть не поселился у него? Почему вдруг между ними стали возникать какие-то… двусмысленные ситуации? И почему он, Руи, чувствует себя из-за этого не в своей тарелке, а Джону, черт бы его побрал вместе с бритвой, привычкой ходить полуголым и наглостью, хоть кол на голове теши — ему как будто все равно.

Вернувшийся минут через сорок Джон сиял улыбкой еще больше, чем перед уходом. За его плечом маячил так же широко улыбавшийся Кансей. Поработать дома, как планировал, сегодня не получится, понял Руи.

— Есть предложение, — сообщил Джон.  
— Мне уже страшно, — отозвался Руи и вопросительно посмотрел сначала на одного гостя, потом на другого. — Какое?  
— Девушки в бикини, холодный лимонад — не лимонад тоже, — сказал Кансей, — горячий песок, море…

Руи невольно заулыбался. Эта идея ему нравилась — особенно учитывая сломавшийся кондиционер. Он кинул взгляд на часы.

— У меня встреча днем, а потом можно… — сказал он.  
— Тусовка на пляже, тусовка на пляже, — запел Джон, пританцовывая на «египетский манер».  
— Да, чувак, — сказал Руи, — тебе остыть точно не помешает.

***  
Компания подобралась большая: Fade в полном составе — даже Годо откуда-то выкопали, хотя обычно он в выходные не показывается в поле зрения, — Юдзо, а с ним еще несколько совершенно незнакомых Руи парней и девчонок (вечно он кого-то притаскивает — хочешь собрать большую тусовку, просто позвони Юдзо) — всего человек десять или двенадцать (Руи точных подсчетов не производил). Никакого лимонада — пиво. От людей они ушли так далеко, как только смогли, но даже при этом Руи то и дело чувствовал, что публика на них косится. Джон с Кансеем и Юдзо носились вокруг, изображая не то дорвавшихся до каникул подростков, не то сбежавших из психушки буйных. То и дело к ним кто-нибудь присоединялся, и тогда это превращалось в зоопарк… Руи не разделял массового помешательства, но происходящее ему нравилось. Было весело.

Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, а жара и не думала спадать. Насидевшись на берегу, Руи поднялся и заявил, что идет купаться и что желающие могут пойти с ним. Однако остальные или не услышали его, или сами только что вылезли из воды, или были слишком заняты распугиванием приличных людей, так что присоединиться никто желания не выказал. Уже в воде, блаженствуя на волнах, он обнаружил рядом Джона.

— Давай кто дальше? — предложил Джон и, не дожидаясь ответа, рванул вперед.  
— Я тебя уделаю, — пообещал Руи и тоже ринулся вперед.

Обогнать Джона не удалось, но Руи был близок к этому. Солнце уже село, и видеть друг друга стало сложно. Джон крикнул, что возвращается, повернул обратно.

— Я тебя обогнал, — самодовольно хмыкнул Джон, когда они уже выходили на берег.  
— Это был фальстарт, — парировал Руи.

Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но неудачно наступил на острый камень, споткнулся, не удержал равновесия и сильно накренился в сторону Джона, тот со смехом поддержал его и припомнил, как несколько дней назад уже спасал ему жизнь. Его мокрая рука скользнула по спине Руи, и тот почему-то вздрогнул. Руку Джон убирать не спешил, Руи попытался незаметно вывернуться из дружеского объятия, но Джон не дал ему этого сделать: он обогнал его на шаг и перегородил дорогу — Руи оказался лицом к лицу с ним и ужасно смутился. Несколько мучительных секунд они стояли, причем Руи чувствовал, что Джон внимательно смотрит на него, а сам не решался поднять глаза. С берега доносились голоса, и казалось, что между ними с Джоном и этими голосами расстояние невероятно велико. «Руи», — тихо сказал Джон. Руи ждал, что он скажет дальше, но ничего не последовало — только взгляд ореховых глаз становился все пристальнее и серьезнее. Руи, наконец, посмотрел на Джона. Он хотел что-нибудь сказать, но не придумал ничего лучше, чем «курить хочу». Все-таки обошел Джона и пошел к веселящейся на берегу компании. Он слышал, что Джон идет за ним; Руи хотелось обернуться и выяснить, какого черта это сейчас было, но он подавил в себе это желание.

Джон нагнал его и потребовал остановиться. Руи замер и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Словно услышав его мысли, Джон спросил:

— Тебе не кажется, что пора уже все выяснить?

Почему-то прямой вопрос отбил у Руи всякое желание «все выяснять». Он вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, что именно «все» надо выяснять, что сказать Джону и что он сам хотел бы от него услышать.

— В другой раз, — буркнул он и подошел к компании. — Нори, дай сигарету!

С Джоном они за весь вечер и часть ночи больше не говорили — даже когда вместе ехали домой.


	10. День десятый: водка и собака

Собрались на репетицию — пора уже было и поработать. Джон был какой-то притихший, что ему совсем не свойственно. Руи то и дело ловил на себе его взгляд — короткий, но какой-то едкий, колючий и прилипчивый, и все сильнее чувствовал, что после вчерашнего незавершенного разговора между ними образовалось смутное облако, морок, который висел над их головами и не давал нормально общаться, работать — даже дышать. Было неуютно. За последнюю неделю или около того они почти все время были рядом, и теперь Руи чувствовал, что хотя они и находятся в одном помещении, это уже не «рядом», а очень далеко. Джон с ним почти не разговаривал. Обиделся? Но на что? Да и не водилось за ним привычки молча дуться. Руи начинал злиться на Джона. Ну, к чему, к чему все эти косые взгляды, это молчание и это выражение лица «мне вообще по фигу, что тут вокруг меня происходит». Примадонна, блин, выискалась. Главной причиной злиться было даже не это — Джон с каким-то неуместным рвением много и от души лажал, и Руи подозревал, что ему назло, чтобы окончательно довести лидера до белого каления.

После пятнадцатой попытки добиться от вокалиста более или менее приличного звука, лидер группы, он же ударник выругался крепко и нецензурно, швырнул в «бездарность кретинскую» барабанной палочкой и объявил перекур. Джон в ответ на эту эскападу только вяло улыбнулся и пробормотал что-то насчет бессонной ночи и ранних репетиций.

— Хватит жалиться, — проворчал Руи, отчаянно пытаясь поймать дрожащей от негодования сигаретой огонек зажигалки в дрожащих же руках.  
— Не сходи с ума, лидер-сан, — встрял Нориюки, протягивая ему свою зажигалку.  
— Молодожены ругаю-ются-а, — протянул вдруг Кансей с дивана.

Джон кинул на него такой взгляд, что Руи даже позабыл возмутиться плоской шутке. Кансей моментально заткнулся, притих и занялся разглядыванием своих ногтей. Докуривали молча.

Руи уже хотел объявить, что перерыв окончен, как Джон вдруг заявил, что собирается пойти за пивом, и спросил, не хочет ли Руи составить ему компанию. Руи обдумал предложение. Настроение было испорчено уже у всех, а не только у него и Джона, и отказаться значило начать новый виток этой бессмысленной во всех смыслах ссоры на пустом месте (да и вообще… они поссорились? Что происходит?). Он согласно кивнул и поднялся.

До магазина идти было недалеко. На улице стояла жара и шел дождь. Июль — не лучшее время для прогулок по Токио. Джон молчал. Руи тоже. Он понимал, что сейчас слова значат очень много, и никак не мог решиться сказать хоть что-нибудь, ведь ляпни он что-то не то… А что «то», он понятия не имел.

В магазине осипшим от долгого молчания голосом Джон спросил:

— Что берем?

Руи пожал плечами. Ему было все равно. Он не хотел пива, не хотел курить, не хотел торчать в магазине и идти потом под дождем обратно. Ему вдруг стало тоскливо. Все было не так.

— Может, чего покрепче? — спросил вдруг Джон.  
Он смотрел поверх головы Руи, и выражение его глаз нельзя было разобрать. Голос его звучал ровно и весело, как и всегда, но Руи слышался в нем призвук обиды или грусти. Он снова почувствовал, что начинает злиться.  
— Да возьми уже что-нибудь! — огрызнулся он.

Джон вдруг рассмеялся — по-настоящему, громко и весело. Взгляд его потеплел, и он первый раз за день взглянул Руи в лицо. «Что?» — удивился Руи.

— Молодожены ругаю-ются-а, — передразнивая Кансея, протянул Джон и добавил, улыбаясь своей фирменной улыбкой: — Ты сейчас правда ведешь себя как сварливая жена. — Руи вяло улыбнулся, а Джон не унимался: — Теперь я понял, почему они… Ну… Черт… Тебе это не понравится.  
— Что не понравится? — Руи глядел в смеющиеся ореховые глаза и никак не мог понять, какого рожна происходит. — Что с тобой сегодня? Ты какой-то странный. То есть ты всегда странный, но сейчас… Может, тебе укол от бешенства сделать?  
— Нет, беситься сейчас будешь ты! — Джон улыбнулся еще шире, хотя это было невозможно. — Помнишь, мы как-то пили, и…  
— Джон, в нашей группе начинать рассказ с фразы «помнишь, мы пили» бессмысленно. Говори яснее.  
— Мы пили, — продолжал Джон. — И мы с тобой нажрались так, что уснули на одном диване. В обнимку. Потому что диван был узкий, и иначе мы на нем бы просто не улеглись…

Руи почувствовал, что у него горит лицо. Еще бы он не помнил! Это было самое неловкое пробуждение в его жизни. И вспоминать об этом ему совершенно не хотелось.

— Не помню, — соврал он.  
— Мы заснули… А потом я вдруг проснулся… И подслушал разговор Нори и Кансея.  
— И что? Кансей опять рассказывал о том, как именно он любит девочек из АКВ48?  
— Почти. Они поспорили. На нас.  
— В каком смысле?!  
— В таком. Кансей заявил, что однажды мы переспим. И если бы это случилось, он бы получил ящик пива.  
— Я их убью…  
— Да ладно тебе. Можно подумать, тебе это в голову не приходило. Не убивай меня, я просто пошутил.

С минуту Руи молча стоял, рассматривая пол. В голове было пусто до звона в ушах. И Кансею с Нори он еще устроит, и Джону в челюсть разок тоже съездить надо будет. А пока нужно перестать краснеть, как девица на выданье, взять себя в руки и сделать сегодня хотя бы один прогон нормально.

— Берем водку, — выдавил он и повернулся к выходу.

По дороге опять молчали. Джон что-то насвистывал. Настроение у него явно улучшилось. Руи отходил от офигительных историй Джона.

Джон вдруг остановился. Руи вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Я на тебя очень зол, — сказал Джон спокойным и ровным голосом. — Потому что я никак понять не могу: ты правда такой кретин, что не видишь, что происходит, или просто прикидываешься, потому что тебе так легче?  
— Ты о чем?  
— Черт тебя побери! Это уже всем ясно, кроме тебя! Включи мозг уже! А я — иду домой.  
— Какого?..  
— Потому что я тебя видеть не могу. И я все равно лажаю, нет?  
— У тебя что, ПМС? Или мозг от жары расплавился? Что ты несешь?  
— Это у тебя мозг расплавился. — Джон наклонился к нему так низко, что его дыхание обдавало губы Руи. — Ты самый идиотский идиот из всех, Руи. И я тебя за это ненавижу.

У Руи внутри что-то вспыхнуло и сжалось. Он хотел что-нибудь сказать, а еще лучше — сделать, но Джон выпрямился, коротко попрощался и зашагал по улице, обгоняя неторопливых прохожих.

— Это вот что, блядь, было такое сейчас? — пробормотал Руи.

О дальнейшей репетиции речи уже не шло, так что принесенное из магазина быстро закончилось. Продолжилось все в ближайшем баре. О Джоне Руи уже почти не думал — за исключением тех моментов, когда у него в голове снова и снова проносилось: «Ты самый идиотский идиот из всех, Руи». Отчего-то теперь, в пьяных воспоминаниях, это звучало как комплимент. И на что это он намекал? Не на… Не до такой степени он с ума же сошел! «Сам ты идиот, — зло думал Руи. — И я тоже идиот, что тебя слушал. А ты просто еще болеешь и нифига не соображаешь…»

Как добрался до дома, Руи не помнил. Засыпая в одиночестве, он вспомнил, как еще накануне рядом лежал Джон, и от этого стало как-то совсем погано. Кто-то, определенно, сошел с ума: или он, Руи, или Джон, или мир вокруг… Ему вспомнился приснившийся на рассвете поцелуй, и вдруг ему подумалось, что, возможно, это было и не во сне, а единственный человек, который мог это сделать… О черт! Дальнейшие размышления мозг блокировал с настойчивостью хорошего антивируса, и Руи, несмотря на ударную долю алкоголя, не позволял себе заходить за эту преграду. Самое большое признание, которое он позволил себе сделать, заключалось в том, что Джона, который последние несколько дней чуть не жил у него, совершенно игнорируя все возражения, ему сейчас очень не хватает.

Пришла Келли и стала настойчиво напоминать, что гуляли с ней только с утра, что она, конечно, собака воспитанная, но и у нее терпение кончается, и нефиг тут пытаться спать, когда собака невыгулянная и некормленная. Руи неохотно встал. Он и правда забыл о ней. «Извини, — сказал он, открывая дверь. — У меня был тяжелый день…» Келли сочувственно тявкнула и выбежала в открытую дверь.

На улице уже давно стемнело. И в такой темноте произошел неизвестный науке феномен — собака растворилась в воздухе. Руи выругался. Келли имела привычку исчезать, растворяться в воздухе и проваливаться сквозь землю. Днем найти ее не составляло труда, но ночью, даже при свете фонарей это было невозможно. Руи выругался еще раз. Прислушался. Прикинул возможные пути собачьего отступления. Преодолев с десяток метров, он вдруг услышал радостный собачий лай. На незнакомых людей Келли лаяла совсем не так. «Джон?» — подумал Руи. Подойдя ближе, он понял, что угадал. Джон сидел прямо на земле, трепал собаку за уши, говорил ей что-то и целовал в нос. Собака радостно визжала и гавкала. И Руи вдруг почувствовал, как и тогда, когда в студию пришел кот, легкий укол ревности. «Завтра бросаю пить, — подумал он, — крыша совсем уже поехала. Тихо шифером шурша…»

— Келли! — крикнул он. — Привет, Джон. Я-то все думаю, к кому она все время убегает…

Джон улыбнулся и подмигнул Келли.

— Мы с ней старые друзья, — сказал он. — Правда, Келли-сан?  
— Келли-сан, — фыркнул Руи. — Ты иногда такой ребенок…

Джон, наконец, поднялся на ноги.

— Что поделаешь? — развел он руками. — Мама говорит, я в детстве был слишком серьезным. Вот, компенсирую.  
— Я бы на твоем месте ей не верил, — усмехнулся Руи. — Детство у тебя еще не кончилось.  
— Келли, твой хозяин — зануда. Но мы его и таким любим, правда?

Джон обращался к собаке, но смотрел на Руи, и взгляд его был совершенно серьезен. Руи невольно отвел глаза и принялся объяснять Келли, что порядочные собаки без спросу не убегают, хорошо, что она встретила Джона, а если бы это был кто-то злой, кто не любит собак, особенно такс, наглых таких? Келли виновато прижимала уши и виляла хвостом, а Джон все еще смотрел на Руи, и от этого взгляда становилось жарко, неуютно, хотелось не то убежать подальше, не то обернуться и ответить ему тем же взглядом. Руи сделал вид, что его ничто не напрягает, и предложил Джону пройтись с ними, раз уж он все равно здесь.  
Келли во избежание неприятных рецидивов была взята на поводок, который Руи отдал Джону. Прохожих не было. Город словно вымер. Даже машины не проезжали мимо. Они дошли до небольшого парка, где Руи обычно выгуливал Келли. Парк выглядел зловеще в темноте, но Руи знал, что этот вид — обманка для чужих.

— Тебя еще ни разу не штрафовали за выгул собаки без поводка? — спросил Джон.  
— Догони ее и оштрафуй. Она выбегает из подъезда раньше, чем я надену ботинки. И пусть сначала докажут, что это моя собака…

Джон хмыкнул. Немного помолчали.

— Я, наверное, тебе сегодня всякого наговорил, — сказал вдруг Джон. — Ты извини, я…  
— Я уже ничего не помню, — оборвал Руи.

Он все прекрасно помнил, но ему не хотелось возвращаться к тому, что было днем. Сейчас ему было хорошо. Спокойно. Как и всегда рядом с Джоном. Конечно, они и раньше ссорились. Джон бывал ужасно упрям, надоедлив, непонятлив, ленив… Руи в долгу не оставался. Но никогда у Руи не возникало такого ощущения неправильности происходящего, как сегодня. Ссоры вспыхивали и быстро забывались, и оба уже через пять минут общались как ни в чем не бывало. А о том, что стряслось сегодня, Руи уже думать не хотел. Спать хотел. Поужинать все-таки, наверное, тоже бы не помешало. Думать — нет.  
Джон случайно задел его руку, и он вздрогнул всем телом.

— Все в порядке? — покосился на него Джон.  
— Да.

Рука Джона вновь скользнула по руке Руи, и ему показалось, что в этот раз Джон нарочно его задел. Он закурил и сунул руку в карман. Джон картинно замахал рукой, отгоняя дым, и предложил поворачивать назад.


	11. День одиннадцатый: неприятности и еще неприятности

Утро началось отвратительно, и ощущение этой отвратительности никуда не делось до самого вечера. Началось все с неработающего будильника, из-за чего он встал на два часа позже и безбожно опоздал на репетицию. Пока он собирался и завтракал, Келли крутилась под ногами, мешала и пыталась не то забраться к нему на колени, не то укусить, не то требовала еды, любви и ласки. Он вывел ее погулять, и она битый час мурыжила его, не желая делать свои дела. Руи ругался, просил, ворчал, курил и подумывал уже бросить собаку на произвол судьбы. Когда с утренним променадом было покончено, он вернулся на пару минут в квартиру — положил Келли еды на целый день, — после чего помчался со всех ног к метро. И только стоя уже на платформе, вдруг понял, что ключи остались на тумбочке в прихожей, и домой он теперь попадет разве что через окно. У Джона должны были быть запасные ключи, и это несколько утешало. Однако с таким везением с самого утра выяснится, что Джон их потерял, причем еще год назад, когда Руи только переехал на эту квартиру.

Следующей неприятностью стало то, что Руи, задумавшись о своих бедах, проехал нужную станцию. Обратный поезд задерживался. «Блядь. Такими темпами я тоже прыгну на рельсы», — подумал он, борясь с желанием побиться головой об автомат с напитками. Он достал телефон и набрал сообщение: «Репетиция отменяется. Кстати, у тебя еще остались ключи от моей квартиры?» Нестерпимо хотелось курить. Он вышел на улицу. Сигареты, как оказалось, остались на тумбочке рядом с ключами. Руи огляделся. На противоположной стороне дороги виднелся автомат с сигаретами. Уже легче. Было бы легче. Ключи, сигареты, бумажник — все, кроме проездного и телефона, осталось дома. Он взглянул на телефон: ответа от Джона еще не было. Подумав немного, он набрал: «Забери меня отсюда». В этот раз Джон отреагировал быстро: «Ключи в кармане лежат вместе с моими. Что случилось? Где ты?» Руи назвал станцию и ближайшее к ней кафе, где собирался дождаться спасения, и добавил: «И сигарет купи». — «Уже еду. Тебя что, ограбили?» — «Нет. Просто утро не задалось». — «У тебя хотя бы деньги есть?» — «Нет. Я забыл дома бумажник и ключи». — «Дурак. Ладно, я понял. Жди».

Кофе оказался невкусным, а еще в кафе ни с того ни с сего вырубился свет. «Живым я до дома не дойду», — тоскливо подумал он, уронив голову на стол. Кто-то потрепал его по плечу.

— Просыпайся, дорогой! — послышался голос Джона.

Руи поднял голову. Джон смотрел на него и улыбался. Свет в кафе снова горел.

— Рассказывай, — сказал Джон, садясь за стол. — Мы тебя потеряли уже. А потом твои сообщения… Мы уже думали…  
— Да нет. Все не так страшно. Я проспал, а потом так торопился, что ушел из дома без ключей и бумажника. Как проездной с собой взять умудрился — вопрос.  
— Понятно. Ну что, домой? Или репетиция правда отменяется?  
— Домой. Жаль, конечно, день терять, но время уже… Да и мало от меня толку сегодня будет.

Джон молча смотрел на него, наклонив голову. Что-то в его взгляде настораживало Руи.

— А почему ты не среагировал на слово «дорогой»? — спросил вдруг Джон.  
— А ты меня так назвал?  
— У тебя еще и со слухом проблемы… Что, заплатить за твой кофе?  
— Если можно… Спасибо.  
— Не думаю, что нам удастся уйти, не заплатив. Кстати, в студии нас еще ждут.  
— Какое рвение! Вас обычно не заставишь…  
— Ну, не наговаривай на нас-то, лидер-сан. Просто все в таком шоке, что ты прогулял репетицию, что хотят это увидеть своими глазами.  
— Заставить вас поработать все-таки, что ли…

«Поработать» все равно не удалось. В студии обнаружился только Нориюки, сообщивший, что Годо с Кансеем решили, раз нет Руи, то пусть будет хотя бы Джек, и ушли в магазин. Руи со вздохом опустился на диван. Как-то выходило все… через жопу. И вроде не случилось ничего, а все равно сплошная задница. За такими размышлениями он даже не заметил, что Нориюки тоже куда-то ушел, и они с Джоном остались одни. Джон сел с ним рядом.

— Да не переживай ты так. Дерьмо случается. Ну, сорвалась репетиция… Не последняя же… Я надеюсь, ты плакать не собираешься.  
— И не надейся! — Руи встал и прошелся по студии. — Со мной такого не случается, понимаешь?  
— Руи, успокойся. — Джон тоже встал и подошел к нему. — Сейчас вернется эта пьяная троица, поработаем.

Руи и не нервничал. По крайней мере не из-за репетиции. Его смущало то, что Джон стоит так близко, и если кто-нибудь сейчас войдет, выглядеть они будут очень двусмысленно: Руи стоит, прислонившись спиной к зеркалу, а Джон нависает над ним, опираясь рукой на стену. «Ни дать ни взять влюбленные», — подумал вдруг Руи и тут же почувствовал, что невольно краснеет. И что Джон буквально дышит ему в лицо. «Отвали, а?» — чуть слышно сказал Руи.

И вот тогда Руи понял, что все прочие неприятности, случившиеся с ним за день, это так, ерунда. Ерунда, потому что лицо Джона вдруг потемнело, а в глазах мелькнуло что-то горькое и тоскливое.

— Я, пожалуй, так и сделаю. Отвалю. Раз и навсегда. Я думал, после вчерашнего… — Он порылся в кармане. — Вот твои ключи. Привет Келли.

Руи показалось, что в студии тоже вырубился свет. Без вокалиста репетиции точно не будет. Он сел на диван и закурил. Ключи валялись на столе.

— А где Джон? — спросил ввалившийся в студию Кансей.  
— Ушел домой. И я тоже уже домой собираюсь.

Кансей явно хотел что-то еще сказать, но прикусил язык.

— А, ладно, без Джона тоже можно пить! — Юдзо. Конечно, какая пьянка без него. — То есть ты тоже можешь идти!  
— И тебе привет, — ответил Руи, вяло улыбнувшись. — Каким ветром тебя к нам занесло?  
— Я пришел пригласить вас в гости! Завтра у одного чувака день рождения. Зовет всех в клуб.  
— Что за чувак? Я его знаю?  
— Откуда я знаю, знаешь ты его или нет. Джона он вроде знает. Короче, завтра! Клуб, девочки, бухло. Приглашаю! Всех! А где Джон?  
— Сказал же: Джон уехал домой. Позвони ему.  
— А ты не можешь?  
— Не могу.  
— Почему? — спросил Юдзо, крепко обнимая Руи за шею.  
— Юдзо, не виси на мне, ты меня душишь.  
— Вы что, поругались? — тихо спросил Кансей.

Руи вдруг рассердился.

— Тебе-то что? Без ящика пива боишься остаться? Так в любом случае останешься. Смирись.  
— Э, э! Я ни на что не намекал! Не убивай меня, лидер-сан.  
— Идите вы все к черту.

Дома обнаружилось, что лампочки перегорели — все. Руи подумал, что для такого мерзкого дня самым подходящим финалом было бы землетрясение или даже что похуже, но этого — слава Ками — все-таки не случилось. Он чувствовал себя ужасно — в основном, из-за того, что обидел Джона, хотя и не совсем понимал, чем именно. Джон прав: чего-то он, Руи, не понимает. Так объяснил бы! Нет, мы будем строить из себя обиженную примадонну. И что значило его это «так и сделаю»? Он что, собрался из группы уйти? Руи позвонил ему, но ответом ему были только длинные гудки. Черт бы побрал эти ранимые творческие личности!


	12. День двенадцатый: пьянство и разврат

жон сдержал обещание и «отвалил». И в этот раз все было гораздо серьезнее. Джон держался так, будто Руи он едва знал. Это напоминало давние уже времена, когда их совместная работа только начиналась, и Джон чувствовал себя чужим, да и доставалось ему, честно говоря, сильно — и за белую кожу, и за раздолбайство, и за частичное несовпадение с лидером в некоторых вопросах. Тогда они только привыкали друг к другу, и Руи долго не мог побороть желание надавать новому вокалисту по шее — не с целью выгнать, а с тем, чтобы научить уму-разуму. Длился этот период недолго, пару недель или месяц, но Джон прекрасно все помнил и периодически припоминал это Руи и остальным — и в интервью тоже. Сейчас все было почти так же: Джон глядел исподлобья так, словно в любой момент готов был уйти насовсем, — но тогда все только начиналось, а теперь рушилось то, что столько лет строилось. Руи никогда раньше не задумывался об этом, а теперь он думал, что их с Джоном связь была гораздо глубже и при этом тоньше, чем ему всегда казалось. Где тонко, там и рвется. Понять, что именно порвалось и разрушилось, Руи не мог. Какая оса ужалила этого белого долговязого типа? Какого рожна ему надо? А спросишь, опять обзовет идиотом… Руи скрипел зубами, злился на себя и на Джона, но виду не подавал: если Джону охота играть королеву драмы, то пусть, — он, Руи, в этом не участвует.

За весь день Джон обмолвился с Руи всего лишь несколькими словами, и Руи рад был бы как-то исправить ситуацию, но чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше злился — злился и тоже молчал. Остальные тоже помалкивали, хотя по бросаемым на него и Джона взглядам он видел, что произошедший раскол всем прекрасно виден, — но никто ничего не говорил, не без оснований опасаясь попасть под перекрестный огонь. Руи было тоскливо. Хотелось подойти к Джону, взять его за плечи, посмотреть ему в глаза и… и сказать что-нибудь… или сделать… Хоть что-нибудь. Но при попытке понять что «что-нибудь» можно сделать, а в голову лезла такая ерунда, что Руи не знал, куда деваться от стыда.

Утешало только то обстоятельство, что Джон пел чисто, и потому можно было не начинать лишних разговоров. Под конец репетиции заявился Юдзо и напомнил о вчерашнем приглашении на день рождения к какому-то чуваку. Имя чувака Руи выяснить так и не удалось, но судя по всему это было не столь важно. Юдзо настаивал и божился, что их там ждут и что отказаться никак нельзя. Уговаривать, впрочем, никого и не пришлось. Руи, правда, подумал про себя, что лучше бы, например, выспаться для разнообразия, но отказываться он тоже не хотел. Праздник, как Юдзо и обещал, удался на славу. Местом действия стал недавно открывшийся бар — как Руи понял потом, его хозяин как раз и отмечал свой праздник, — и выпивки было до черта, девицы какие-то тоже были, но халявное пиво в тот день привлекало Руи гораздо больше — чего никак нельзя было сказать о Джоне.

Самый высокий из всей толпы веселящихся, да еще и иностранец, да еще и с такой улыбкой, женским вниманием он обделен не был. И куда, спрашивается, девалась вся его хандра? Никаких тебе хмурых взглядов, никакой мрачности. Аж светится, сволочь, от счастья. Кобель. Руи никогда не сетовал на недостаток личной жизни — при том, что главным своим занятием он почитал музыку, она был скорее помехой, — но успехи на этом поприще Джона вызывали у него смутное и неприятное чувство, какое бывает у детей, когда они видят, что кто-то ест шоколад и не спешит их угощать. Большинство этих девиц были не в его вкусе, но…

Народу было много, выпивки хватало с лихвой, и веселье шло полным ходом. Руи сидел, пил, молчал и слушал в пол-уха очередную пространную речь Кансея о том, как оно что-то там в очередной раз ненавидит. Напротив него сидел Джон, пьяный, раскрасневшийся, а на его коленях примостилась потасканного вида, но довольно симпатичная девица. Джон лениво обнимал ее за талию и что-то говорил ей, иногда целовал за ухом или в губы. Руи почему-то было противно на это смотреть, но он не отводил взгляда, успевая заметить и довольную физиономию Джона, и то, как его рука пробралась под блузку девицы — спасибо, что пока со спины, и что девица всем своим видом показывает, что ей уже мало поцелуев… Руи все-таки отвернулся, подавив вдруг вспыхнувшее желание попросить дамочку уйти. Он порылся в карманах в поисках сигарет, выудил пачку — та оказалась пустой. Кансей молча подвинул к нему свою. Курить на самом деле уже не хотелось — просто надо было куда-то деть глаза, чтобы не смотреть на любящуюся парочку. Но невозможно же прикуривать вечно. Когда он поднял глаза, Джон уже целовал девицу вполне по-взрослому, а рука девицы находилась у него в штанах. Руи почувствовал, как что-то внутри него разорвалось. Нет, это уже слишком! Руи никогда не отличался высокоморальным образом жизни и ханжой тоже не был, но… Но нельзя же вот так вот же!

— Может, в love-отель пойдете? — спросил он у Джона, закуривая вторую сигарету подряд.

Джон отвлекся от девицы, посмотрел на Руи потемневшими глазами и ничего не сказал. Руи снова отвернулся, а когда снова поднял взгляд на Джона, обнаружил, что тот ушел вместе с девицей — наверное, решил последовать совету. От этой мысли почему-то стало еще противнее, чем было, когда действо разворачивалось прямо тут. Черт бы его побрал, этого Джона! Все время их знакомства так. Весь этот его выпендреж, манера дрыхнуть на любой горизонтальный поверхности, девицы эти его, лень, дурацкие шутки — бесит все это до жути, а стоит ему смыться, и… И как будто чего-то не хватает. И думаешь: ну, пусть спит, пусть женщины, пусть выпендривается…

Руи поглядел на часы. Ночь уже начинала превращаться в утро. К счастью, это было утро выходного дня, но все-таки поспать бы не помешало. Тем более что ему было скучно и тоскливо, и даже бесконечная забавная болтовня Кансея его не развлекала.

По счастливому стечению обстоятельств, место праздника было всего в паре кварталов от дома, и Руи решил пройтись пешком — заодно и протрезветь. Неплохо было бы еще перестать думать о Джоне… С кем он сейчас и где, чем занимается… А! Можно подумать, тут что-то неясно! Эта чертова девица впилась в него, как пиявка. Руи бы вот только понять, какого черта он так на нее за это злится. Она ему даже не нравится. А Джону нравится? Такая вульгарная, пошлая? Неужели действительно нравится? Он что, настолько неразборчив? Или так упился?

За такими мыслями Руи даже не заметил, что оказался около дома, где жил Джон. Свет в его окнах не горел. Руи остановился. Сел на ступеньки и закурил. Он даже не заметил, как на него упала длинная тень.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Джон.


	13. Ночь и немного утра

Руи поднялся на ноги, но ничего не ответил.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — повторил Джон.

Он, пошатнувшись, прислонился плечом к подъездной двери — движение вышло каким-то неестественным, будто бы он хотел казаться более пьяным, чем был на самом деле. В полумраке улицы его ресницы казались еще гуще и длиннее, и за ними совсем не было видно глаз, но Руи казалось, что он видит, как они блестят — лукавая усмешка, отражение огней ночного города, пары алкоголя.

— Курю, — ответил Руи, не найдя лучшего ответа. — А ты почему здесь один? — произнес он, делая акцент на последнем слове. — Куда делась подружка?  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил Джон. — Мы с ней прошлись немного, а потом я посадил ее в такси и отправил домой.

Руи почувствовал, что ему стало легче дышать. Он видел, что Джон не врет, и это почему-то казалось неимоверным счастьем. Он взглянул Джону в лицо и увидел пьяную улыбку. На тонких губах еще остались следы помады.

— Ты бы губы вытер, — пробормотал Руи.

Джон сначала с недоумением посмотрел на него, а потом поднял руку, чтобы оттереть рот, но не успел — Руи вдруг отшвырнул сигарету и быстрым, порывистым движением притянул Джона за затылок и поцеловал в губы. Он и сам не успел подумать о том, что делает. Когда Джон крепко обхватил его руками, жадно впиваясь в его рот, нещадно царапая щетиной, под лопатками ощущался холод металлической двери, он услышал собственный сдавленный стон. Джон прервал поцелуй и теперь стоял, все так же зажимая Руи между собой и дверью подъезда, тяжело дыша ему в лицо. Взгляд его был абсолютно трезвым. Трезвым и очень серьезным. «Ты и теперь будешь делать вид, что ничего не происходит, да?» — тихо спросил Джон, внимательно глядя на Руи. «Заткнись, — оборвал его тот. — Все разговоры потом…»

«Плевать, — сказал Руи сам себе. — Подумаю об этом утром». Он снова притянул Джона к себе. Мягкий влажный рот с готовностью раскрылся под его напором. Руи вспомнил сцену в клубе и со злостью прикусил губу Джона. Тот в ответ только судорожно вздохнул и еще сильнее обхватил его руками. Ребра заныли под медвежьим объятьем. Голова была пуста до звона в ушах. Все ощущения и чувства словно бы обрели плоть и кровь, и под их напором предательски подгибались коленки, а тело вытягивалось в струну. До боли в губах. До удушья.

В конце переулка послышались шаги и голоса. Джон замер на мгновение, потом отпрянул от Руи. Компания полуночников прошла мимо, громко хохоча и выкрикивая в пространство что-то бессмысленное. Когда они скрылись в темноте и затихли их шаги и голоса, только тогда Джон увлек Руи в подъезд, потом — в лифт. Они ничего не говорили друг другу. Джон осторожно сжимал руку Руи, пока поездка на нужный этаж не показалась ему невыносимо долгой и медленной и он не дал со всего размаху по кнопке «стоп». В ответ на удивленный взгляд Руи, он прижал его к стене и снова поцеловал, пробираясь руками под футболку и прижимаясь так, что обоим не хватало воздуха. Руи оторвался от губ Джона и посмотрел на него из-под намокшей от пота челки. Он даже сквозь ткань джинсов чувствовал, как жгут кожу горячие ладони. Это было приятно. Возбуждающе. «Хватит херней страдать, — мурлыкнул Руи, облизнув губы, — поехали». Джон коротко чмокнул его в губы и нажал на кнопку с номером своего этажа.

Путь от лифта до прихожей тоже казался невыносимо долгим. Правда, эту невыносимость несколько скрашивали кратковременные перерывы на поцелуи. Добравшись до квартиры, скинув обувь, они накинулись друг на друга с удвоенным рвением. Оба чувствовали, что им мало — мало этих поцелуев, прикосновений; одежда была досадным недоразумением; хотелось еще сильнее поцеловать, еще крепче прижать к себе. Еще ближе. Еще сильнее. До одурения.

Руи вывернулся, и теперь Джон оказался прижат к стене. Руи прижался губами к его шее, с удовольствием ощутив, как напряглись от этого прикосновения мышцы, как пробежала волна дрожи по плоскому животу. Он вдруг подумал, что на самом деле именно этого и хотел все последнее время — прижаться губами к влажной белой коже, ощутить ртом выступающие жилы, почувствовать, как накатывает на них обоих волна желания. Шея. Солоноватая от пота кожа. Бьющаяся под губами артерия. Если провести по ней языком, Джон вздрагивает и запрокидывает голову, тихо не то хрипит, не то стонет сквозь зубы. Ключицы. От легкого укуса Джон ойкает и дергает плечом.

Эти неторопливые, дразнящие своей легкостью поцелуи сводили с ума. Руи изучал его, запоминая реакцию на каждое новое прикосновение, и Джон чувствовал, хотя и не видел выражения лица Руи, что он улыбается и щурится от удовольствия. Джон не выдержал. Он застонал, сладко и мучительно, обхватил Руи и, на мгновение изо всех сил прижал его к себе, снова притиснул к стене. Поцеловал, толкаясь во влажный горячий рот самым наглым и бессовестным образом; руки скользнули под так и не снятую футболку. Сильное тело напряглось, и Джон мурлыкнул, ощутив под пальцами сильные мышцы и гладкую кожу, влажную от пота. Руи вывернулся и стянул футболку. Джон облизнулся при виде рельефного торса и прижался губами к шее Руи. Тот выгнул шею, застонал и подался бедрами вперед, позволяя Джону расстегнуть его ремень и молнию. Руи в ответ тоже потянулся к ремню Джона; пряжка долго не поддавалась. Руи выругался. «Хочу тебя», — прошептал Джон, справившись с ремнем и прижав руку Руи к своему паху. «Пойдем…» — с трудом выдохнул Руи.

До кровати они добрались, по дороге избавившись от одежды, оставшись в одном белье. Обоих трясло от нетерпения и возбуждения. Каждое прикосновение отзывалось током по позвоночнику и слабым стоном. Голова отяжелела, в паху и животе сладко ныло. Шею и лицо то и дело обдавало горячим влажным дыханием. Губы приятно ныли от поцелуев. Джон скользнул рукой по боку Руи и пробрался под его белье. Руи дернулся, демонстрируя свое полное и абсолютное согласие. И тут раздался гром. Джону потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что это звонит телефон. «Ёб твою мать… — процедил он. — Прости. Это мама. Я… Лучше ответить». Руи пробормотал что-то неразборчиво и вытянулся на кровати, в пол-уха прислушиваясь к Джону, который хриплым голосом пытается втолковать своей матери, что звонить в три часа утра — это невежливо. Руи вздохнул. Он только теперь со всей неотвратимостью осознал происходящее. Раньше у него не было времени, чтобы остановиться и подумать… Теперь он обнаружил себя почти голым, в наполовину стянутых трусах, на кровати своего лучшего друга и вокалиста, который — тоже в очень неприличном виде — разговаривает по телефону, и ладно бы с кем-то, но с матерью! Руи вздохнул, восстанавливая дыхание. Сел. У него мелькнула мысль просто встать и уйти, навсегда забыв об этом эпизоде, как о любой другой неловкости. Он уже хотел встать, но крепкая рука Джона сжала его руку. «Мам, я перезвоню», — бросил Джон и дал отбой. Повисла пауза.

— Не уходи, — сказал Джон, все еще сжимая его руку.

Руи тряхнул головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

— Это все как-то… — отозвался он, снова опустившись на подушки. — Странно.

Джон наклонился над ним. Осторожно убрал со лба влажную прядь. Поцеловал в губы. Руи отозвался на поцелуй, обвив Джона руками.

— Ты все-таки идиот… — мурлыкнул Джон, усмехнувшись. — Сам целоваться полез, а теперь?..  
— Ладно, я идиот, — смирился Руи. — Но это ты виноват.  
— Ну, конечно…

Они снова поцеловались. Руи почувствовал, как опять его с головой накрывает сладкой волной. Он крепко обнял Джона и перевернул его на спину. «Виноват, — повторил он. — Потому что я от тебя с ума схожу». Он заскользил губами по его шее и плечам, по груди. Джон выгнулся и судорожно вздохнул, заерзав от нетерпения. Притянул Руи к себе и крепко поцеловал. Перевернул на спину, всем телом прижимая к кровати и, не прерывая поцелуя, стянул с него белье. Избавился от своего. Руи снова вывернулся, оказываясь сверху, и заскользил губами и языком по шее и ниже — до живота. Выпрямился, сев на бедра Джона верхом. Его рука повторила маршрут, который только что проделали его губы. Он окинул Джона сумрачным, влажным взглядом и прошептал одними губами: «Mine…»

Джон в ответ усмехнулся и притянул Руи к себе, ловя его губы и зарываясь пальцами в густые жесткие волосы. Крепко обхватил руками и подмял под себя. Поцеловал в шею и замер, крепко прижимая к себе горячее и влажное тело. Руи обнял его в ответ и легко коснулся губами колючей щеки. Джон мурлыкнул что-то и вернул поцелуй.

Несколько секунд они просто лежали в обнимку, потом Джон приподнялся на руках и посмотрел Руи в лицо. Он кашлянул, прочищая горло; голос его не слушался из-за длительного молчания и возбуждения.

— Ты, — хрипло сказал он, осторожно проводя пальцами по щеке Руи, — ты когда-нибудь был… ну… с мужчиной?  
— Э… Нет. Я же не гей. Наверное. — Руи немного помолчал, потом спросил: — А ты?..  
— Ну… — Джон хихикнул и уткнулся лицо Руи в плечо. — Было пару раз.

Руи вдруг обнаружил, что его рука сильнее сжала плечо Джона, а где-то глубоко внутри появилось неприятное ощущение, похожее на тошноту. И уж совсем некстати вспомнилась вдруг давешняя девица.

— Да? — невпопад ляпнул Руи.  
— Да. — Джон снова хихикнул. Приподнялся и чмокнул Руи в щеку. — Ну, ты знаешь… Студенческие вечеринки… Много выпивки… А потом ты просыпаешься рядом… с кем-то…  
— Избавь меня от подробностей, — буркнул Руи.

Ему совсем не улыбалось слушать об эротических похождениях Джона. Он никогда не считал себе ревнивым, но… Но.

Руи тряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли, и впился в губы Джона так, словно от этого зависела жизнь их обоих. Джон заскользил руками по его телу, с удовольствием ощущая, как Руи вздрагивает и подается вперед в ответ на прикосновения. От нетерпения по позвоночнику пробежала жаркая волна. Джон снова крепко прижал Руи к себе и прошептал ему на ухо, обдавая влажным горячим дыханием его лицо и шею: «Повернись…» Руи сначала не понял, чего именно от него хотят, а потом рассмеялся и, заскользив по шее Джона губами, тихо ответил: «Ну уж нет. Если собрался меня трахнуть, так хоть смотри мне в лицо при этом». Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

…Руи только стиснул зубы и со всей силой впился пальцами в плечи Джона. Джон замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям — своим и партнера. «Больно?» — шепнул он. Руи помотал головой и потянулся к губам Джона. Меньше всего Джону сейчас хотелось бы сделать что-то не так. Он осторожно двигался, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Руи и следя за изменениями этого лица. Ему все труднее было сдерживаться, и, когда Руи издал низкий грудной стон, Джон уже не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии. Руи вдруг снова застонал и потянул голову Джона вниз, раскрывая губы ему навстречу. Джон с силой протолкнул язык в его рот и обнял так крепко, что у Руи заныли ребра.

Он ответил Джону почти такими же крепкими объятиями и, вывернувшись из-под него, оказался сверху. Джон разочарованно пробурчал было что-то, но быстро понял, что к чему. Он осторожно сжимал бедра Руи, позволяя ему двигаться так быстро, как он хотел, и подстраиваясь под него. Когда Руи наклонился к нему, он приподнялся навстречу и поймал его губы, жадно целуя. Нещадно терзая губы. Руи с не меньшим рвением отвечал ему тем же. Джон, не прерывая поцелуя, осторожно обхватил член Руи, слегка сжал. Дождавшись долженствовавшего обозначать одобрение не то рыка, не то стона, он усилил хватку. Руи дернулся, вздрогнул и еще сильнее впился в припухшие и раскрасневшиеся губы.

***  
— Ты в порядке?

Голос Джона звучал хрипло и как-то неуверенно. Руи лежал на спине, стараясь привести в порядок сбившееся дыхание, а заодно и начать соображать было бы неплохо. Вопрос Джона вырвал его из задумчивости и процесса самокопания.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он. Помолчав, добавил: — Курить хочу. И в душ, наверное, тоже надо сходить.

Джон шумно вздохнул и ничего не сказал. Он откинулся на подушке, глядя в потолок, и Руи почувствовал что-то вроде благодарности за это: говорить ему сейчас точно не хотелось. Он встал и ушел на кухню. Обычно Джон заявлялся на кухню, едва Руи успевал прикурить, но теперь, казалось, он мог курить совершенно безнаказанно. Затушив сигарету в грязной чашке в раковине, он ушел в ванную. Стоя под тугими горячими струями, он старался перестать проигрывать в голове события не только минувшей ночи, но и последних дней. Джон спит на диване в студии — Джон роняет полотенце — Джон целует его, вжимая в стену лифта, и дыхание перехватывает (в который раз) — Джон сквозь поцелуй шепчет что-то бессвязное, бессмысленное и ласковое — Джон выдыхает его имя перед оргазмом.

Ладно. Все это можно пережить. Ты же сам этого хотел. И кто бы мог подумать, что ты так ревнив… Главное, не это. Самое ужасное — это выяснять теперь отношения, что теперь между ними. Разговоры… Руи и с женщинами этого не выносил, а уж с Джоном теперь обсуждать то, что произошло… Руи торчал в ванной, надеясь, что Джон уже отрубится, когда он вернется в комнату. Надежды оправдались: когда Руи вернулся в комнату, Джон крепко спал — или делал вид, что крепко спит. Он лежал, вытянувшись во весь немалый рост, одну руку положив под голову, второй прикрывая пах. За окном уже светало, и в утренних сумерках Руи прекрасно видел все тело Джона. Бисеринки пота, свежая царапина на плече, белая кожа кажется перламутровой… Рот приоткрыт. Длинные ресницы едва заметно подрагивают. Руи некоторое время стоял, не зная, на что решиться: собраться и простой уйти, тем самым поставив точку в этой истории, или остаться, лечь рядом с Джоном, и пусть все летит к черту, какая ему теперь разница, даже если кто и узнает, то что, потому что Джон здесь, они вдвоем, и уже не нужно обманывать самого себя…

Почувствовав движение, Джон вздрогнул и открыл глаза. «Это ты?» — спросил он. «А ты кого ждал, Санта-Клауса?» — хмыкнул в ответ Руи. «У меня нет эротических фантазий о Санте», — улыбнулся Джон. Осторожно, но в то же время властно он притянул Руи к себе, укрыл их обоих одеялом. Зарылся лицом в волосы Руи. Крепко обнял. «Ты как?» — «Не хочу разговаривать». — «Я тоже…» Джон осторожно коснулся губами его губ. «Я думал, ты спишь…» — прошептал Руи, прикрывая глаза. Джон не ответил на этот выпад. Он одарил Руи нежным поцелуем — гораздо нежнее, чем за всю эту ночь. Руи обнял его в ответ. Вот теперь ему было очень хорошо. Все сразу стало ясно и просто.

Утром он проснулся и сразу почувствовал, что лежит на кровати один. С кухни доносилось невнятное пение — Джон, вероятно, готовил завтрак. Руи отыскал свою одежду и прошел на кухню, на ходу закуривая. Джон варил кофе. Услышав шаги, он обернулся и подошел к Руи. Вынул у него изо рта сигарету и, глядя на него в упор, раздельно произнес:

— Я же просил не курить у меня.  
— Да ладно тебе… Бухать до полного отвала печени можно, а от сигареты я сразу помру, да?  
— Ты — нет. А вот я…

Джон все еще стоял, возвышаясь над ним и глядя ему в лицо; глаза его озорно блестели.

— Отдай сигарету, — сказал Руи и, не дождавшись ответа, коротко чмокнул Джона в губы. — Если я не покурю с утра, я буду очень злой на репетиции…  
— Репетиция — завтра.  
— Завтра буду злой. А у тебя кофе убежал.  
— Черт!

Руи уселся на подоконник, со смаком затянулся вновь обретенной сигаретой, наблюдая за тем, как Джон пытается еще спасти кофе и плиту.

— Ты на кухне — это настоящее стихийное бедствие, — сказал он. — Пойдем в кафе?

Джон подошел к нему.

— Есть идея получше, — сказал он, глядя на него тем же озорным взглядом.  
— М?  
— Ты понял…  
— Нет.

Руи слез с подоконника, потушил окурок. Джон обхватил его руками и прижался губами к его затылку. Руи прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

— Черт с ним, с завтраком, — пробормотал он, поворачивая голову навстречу мягким настойчивым губам.


End file.
